1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antitheft apparatus, and more particularly to an antitheft apparatus which is installed in a vehicle having a remote control device for controlling a vehicle component in accordance with a control signal transmitted from a terminal for protecting the vehicle from theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A security apparatus is known, which detects intrusion of a parked vehicle and signals/notifies the driver of the intrusion. There are various ways for detecting an intrusion. For example, in a case of an intrusion detection sensor that detects vibration, an intruder is detected based on vibration created upon entry of the intruder or the breaking of glass (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-78365).
Meanwhile, in a case where a remote control device is installed in a vehicle, the driver of the vehicle can perform remote control of the components mounted on the vehicle by operating a terminal. For example, in a case where the driver performs remote control for opening/closing a door window, the vehicle opens/closes the designated door window in accordance with a received control signal.
However, in some cases, a vehicle component activated by such remote control may create vibration in the vehicle. Thereby, the detection sensor may accidentally set off an alarm upon detection of the vibration. That is, in a case where a vehicle having a security apparatus that is constantly armed (operational) when the vehicle is parked (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-78365), remote control may accidentally activate and set off the alarm of an intrusion sensor. On the other hand, carefully executed thefts cannot be detected if the sensitivity of the intrusion sensor is lowered in cases where the vehicle is parked.